Ohana Means Family
by McRoll AU
Summary: AU following the plot of the entire series, except Catherine and Steve have been married since the academy, shot gun, and now have two teenage children, Jake and Mia. Following the same plots as the CBS drama but including alternate scenarios and relationships, as I feel they would be if Catherine and Steve had got married and had children Pre-series.
1. 1x01

**A/N : So in brief this** _ **very**_ **long fic is going to be an AU set along the lines of the current series by CBS, yet my version includes Steve and Catherine being married, shotgun, just after they left the naval academy and having two now teenage children.**

 **Any questions, please PM me or leave a review. I have written a chapter per episode for all the seasons so if you keep reviewing or have suggestions, more will keep coming!**

 **Enjoy, this has been major fun to write and I hope it allows an escape to those Mcroll'ers like myself missing our ship haha… and even those of you who always liked the idea of Steve having children of his own.**

 **Enjoy! Please Review!**

 **1x01:** **"** **Pilot"**

 **Original Summary:** "U.S. Navy SEAL Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin) returns to his native Hawaii to find Victor Hesse (James Marsters), a terrorist who murdered McGarrett's father, John McGarrett, a retired officer from the Honolulu Police Department (HPD). He is enlisted by Hawaiian Governor Pat Jameson (Jean Smart) to head a new task force with legal immunity to clean up the underworld of Oʻahu. In turn, McGarrett enlists Honolulu newcomer Danny Williams (Scott Caan), a divorced detective who moved from New Jersey to be closer to his daughter; Chin Ho Kelly (Daniel Dae Kim), a disgraced police officer and a protégé of McGarrett's father who was wrongly accused of corruption; and Kono Kalakaua (Grace Park), Chin Ho's cousin, a former surfer and soon-to-be Police Academy graduate. Together they discover a link between Hesse and a Chinese human trafficking ring with a mole in HPD. After threatening to deport the family of the ring leader. Sang Min (Will Yun Lee), to Rwanda, McGarrett is given the location where Hesse is: a freighter heading to China. McGarrett and Danny storm the freighter and dispatches several of Hesse's guards. McGarrett confronts Hesse and after a fight, McGarrett shoots Hesse, who falls to the sea. By the next episode it is revealed the Coast Guard have yet to find his body."

 **Plus:** Steve's wife Catherine, and their two teenage children Jake and Mia are introduced as well as the rest of the cast. They were born 'shotgun' shortly after Catherine and Steve left the academy. While Steve went on to join SEALS and serve deployments, Catherine rose to the rank of lieutenant though duty station at Pearl, to be based solely in Hawaii where their family home was.

 **PEARL HARBOUR MEMORIAL – 10:00**

Steve's head was full of so much, thinking about his dad, all alone in that little house with a gun to his head... thinking of the time he spent hating him… of the son of a bitch who had done this…

But then there were thoughts about his wife and kids, and what it must be doing to them, were they safe?

He knew they were.

As much as anyone could he knew Hesse. He had gone underground and wasn't going to risk capture by rising up anytime soon.

"Commander?"

The voice was female, but not the one he most wanted to hear, and his rank was _not_ said in the way it usually fell form Catherine's lips…

He turned, cover under hand, showing his back to the Arizona memorial near where his grandfather was entombed.

Before him was a small woman, middle aged, with lines around her eyes and a politician's smile.

"Governor." Steve greeted, although there was no warmth in it.

He shook her hand, and she stared into his eyes as he watched her carefully, both trying to get a read on one another. But he knew what she could tell about him was only skin deep, only what she could read in his file.

There were very few people able to see past the ribbons, purple hearts, navy rank insignia and pressed dress blues.

Very few people got to see the smile beneath the rigid jaw. Even fewer could put it there.

"I am so sorry about your loss." When Pat Jameson released his hand it fell immediately back down to his side as he stood to attention.

Steve looked away briefly when her words affected him.

He wasn't about to break down, or confess all his regrets about his feud with his now deceased father to a woman he barely knew, definitely did not trust.

Steve had come to answer her summons before going home to see his family. He knew what would happen as soon as Cath started to comfort him, and he knew he would find it too hard to put the cover back on and face a woman who quite frankly irritated him, as all those who took part in small talk did.

He would have no patience for it.

"Is this about the investigation?" He asked.

"Yes we have alerts across all the islands..." she spoke to him as if he was just a grieving son, not one who knew Hesse and his working perhaps better than he knew his own father. As much as that stuck in his gut, leaving a bleeding wound he tried to ignore, Steve took issue with her speaking as if what she had just said was enough.

"You won't find Victor Hesse with road blocks and search warrants." Steve informed her, "he has gone underground until he can find a safe way to leave the island. Now why am I here?"

"I suspect you wish to grieve with your family." Pat Jameson folded her arms, "as a service I have had a HPD unit watching your house since the attack on your father."

"Clearly you have not met my wife." Steve gave a small scoff, "no offense Ma'am but Lieutenant McGarrett is far more of match for victor Hesse than anyone of your officers."

"Your father always spoke very highly of her, and of you… and he was besotted with his grandchildren." She told him, as if he didn't know.

Steve swallowed back a bile filled remark about his father adoring his grandchildren in an attempt to heal the wounds he had scarred his own children with.

"Why am I here?" He asked coldly

She straightened, as if beginning to realise that small smiles and compliments were not going to work here as they did with so many others.

Steve was no politician. He had no interest in it.

She didn't say it, but he and his father were alike in this manner.

"I would like to help you get what you came back here for," she told him, turning away and leading him along the side of USS Missouri, "your father's death as a wakeup call, to me and every law enforcement agency in Hawaii. Which is why I am putting together a task force and I want you to run it."

Steve barely glanced her way, teeth pushing together, while she continued to watch him intently, striding in her skirt suit to keep up with him.

"You don't know me." He reminded her.

"I know your resume." She was persistent, "Annapolis, where you met your wife," throwing in these snippets about his family wasn't helping her win Steve over, she had to realise that by the look on his face, "five years naval intelligence before six years with the SEALS. Your superiors say you are the best…"

"Let me stop you right there." Steve stated, halting in his strides so she had to turn to look at him, "I have been tracking victor Hesse for five years. If he was bold enough to surface I promise you he already has an exit strategy planned, and he knows I know it, which means I can barely afford the time it is going to take to bury my father," he said bitterly, holding her gaze when she lifted her chin, "let alone comfort my wife and kids who you seem to think you know so much about."

"I didn't say that…" Pat Jameson murmured.

"Then don't imply it." Steve insisted, "That's a request, direct from me to you. Whatever you want me for, you leave my kids alone."

She swallowed and shifted, folding her arms again, "I notice you do not ask the same for your wife?"

Steve could have offered up a wry smile, but it was implied, "like I said, you haven't met Catherine." He put the cover on his head, "and like I also said, _you don't know me_ , excuse me." He gave her a curt nod and strode away.

She sucked in a breath before spinning around, bracing herself in the wind, "I can help you find this son of a bitch."

Steve stopped and looked back at her, eyes hard.

"You will have full immunity and means," she walked towards him, "your task force will have blanket authority to go after guys like Hesse and get them the _hell_ off my island."

She walked right up to him and looked him dead in the eye, "your rules, my backing, no red tape…. And I promise you, commander. What you see with me is what you get."

Steve knew that that was the problem.

"Here's what I see." He informed her, "an election year coming up and a politician who needs the PR, who is willing to do whatever it takes including bringing me to Pearl harbour where my grandfather was killed, and throwing in little snippets to remind me that this is the island where my children and wife call home, as if I need you too," he stated, "so that I might feel some kind of paternal obligation to fulfil my family destiny. Is that about right governor?"

She had looked away, but then she turned back to him she tipped her head, "None of those things make me feel les responsible." She told him, "I knew your father, commander. This is personal for me too."

"Pass."

Steve's voice was grave, and it was the only answer he was ever going to give.

 **NEAR THE USS MISSOURI GIFT SHOP**

"She is a smart lady that one!"

The voice was clearly directed at Steve, who was stood watching Governor Jameson be driven away. He turned and saw a man probably not much older than himself, local, wearing a uniform for the shop behind him.

"Steve McGarrett right?" The man checked, as though he had any doubt he was right.

Steve felt his eyes narrow slightly, "I know you."

"You better!" the man gestured to himself, "Chin Ho Kelly."

Steve's eyes winded and he let out a gasp, "Chin Ho!" He accepted the man's hug, "god it's been years…"

The air settled between them when they both realised that the last time they had spoken, however brief, Chin had been going to work in the patrol car with John.

"I am sorry to hear about your dad." Chin said solemnly, "he was a great mentor to me."

"Yeh." Steve still wasn't sure how he felt about having heard from so many men who great a man his dad was, considering his own turbulent relationship with him, but he knew chin to be sincere, so he didn't give him the cold shoulder.

"Thank you." Steve murmured.

"How is the family?" Chin was leading him towards where picnic benches were.

"I spoke to Catherine just before I landed, going there next." Steve sighed, "Kids are pretty shaken up, they only saw him at the start of the week. He went to Jake's football game."

"Ahhh Kukui high school. You know I was a good quarterback in my day." Chin chuckled, "until you came along and shattered all my records…."

"Well now he's at Kukui Jake's probably gonna see my name scrubbed off that board so what are you gonna do?" Steve chuckled, looking down for a moment. Even as sad as he was he couldn't hide the pride in his face when he thought about his kids.

It had been too long, weeks, nearly a couple of months since he had seen them. It had been his longest deployment for a while.

"I heard about your disagreement with the HPD over your job description." Steve told the man as they began to walk towards the parking lot, "I am sorry, but I'm glad my dad stayed a friend to you."

"He was the man who taught me everything I knew about wearing a badge. He stayed very good to me after I was let go. I know that cost him something." Was all Chin said before he stopped, "but maybe there is something you can do?"

Steve didn't even think about Governor Jameson's offer, "What do you mean?"

"I heard through the vine that HPD has put a haloe cop on your father's case…"

 **McGarrett HOME**

Steve shut the door of the cab and walked up the drive, only just making it half way past his truck and his wife's corvette when the front door opened and Catherine appeared.

He put his duffle bag down and didn't remove his cover when she walked quickly towards him, wearing a black knee length dress.

"Steve I'm so sorry…" She whispered, breath hitching around her tears as she threw her arms around his neck, clutching at him, as his hands clasped around her back.

They hugged each other tight, trying to squeeze every silent tears from their eyes before they pulled back.

Steve cradled her face and leant in to kiss her, while she smoothed the front of his uniform with her palms.

"The kids?" HE croaked and cleared his throat, "Jake and Mia…?"

"They are inside." She wiped at her eyes, squeezing his hands, "all dressed and ready to go, service is in an hour…" her voice wavered and she bit her lip, staring up at his pale and stiff face. Her palm moved to rest on his cheek, "Steve I am so sorry…"

"I know." He pulled her in again, "Thank you."

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, him taking in deep breaths of her scent, letting his body shudder with the last of his tears, leaving only a rock hard strength to continue and find justice underneath.

When she was sure he was ok, and saw that what he needed was to see his children. She took his hand and let him lead her up into the house he had grown up in.

It hurt Catherine now to see the pain in his eyes when his teenage children appeared from the kitchen, dressed for their grandfather's funeral.

They were barely out of the academy when she fell pregnant with the twins. They were married in the March, and moved from Ford Island into Steve's childhood home in the July. Jake and Mia were born in the September, and while Steve was deployed for sometimes a couple of months at a time, they all found a way to make it work.  
John had had a rocky relationship with his son, but he had not spared a second of time in spoiling his grandchildren, moving to a small place further down the shore so Steve and Catherine could have his former house as their family home.

It was this smaller house John had died in.

Jake and Mia, as well as their mother, meant the world to Steve. They were the most important thing in his life, bar none. Both twins had their parent's dark hair, strong and well placed features… Steve knew it wasn't bias when he said they were beautiful.

While Mia and Jake were their parents respectively in carbon copy, Mia alone had inherited Steve's eyes.

"Daddy…"His daughter hardly ever called him that.

When Mia was four she was diagnosed with epilepsy. Steve had been deployed at the time and flown back nearly eighteen hours straight to be there. He and Catherine tackled it like every other challenge they had faced, shown in not only the fact that their daughter was not a sick child, and that she was living nearly seizure free except every four or five weeks where she sometimes had 'funny turns.'

Jake had no such troubles, and was destined for the academy, once he had finished high school and lived out his football fantasies.

Mia, fifteen years old, was the first to move towards her father.

She hugged him around the waist as he removed his cover and put down his duffle bag, stroking her back and kissing her hair, giving her a squeeze.

"You ok sweetheart?" He murmured, pecking her hair again, looking down at her with wet eyes when she blinked up at him, "hey?"

"Yeh." She sniffed and stepped back, just as her twin and elder by ten minutes brother embraced their father. Although they often shook hands or punched one another in the shoulder, now was not one of those times. Steve _always_ got a hug when he returned from duty. But this was different, this was an embrace.

"Really sorry dad." Jake muttered.

Catherine cleared her throat, seeing burning questions inside her child's eyes, and knowing they were questions Steve wasn't sure of the answers for, much less _wanted_ to answer, right that second.

"Jake can you take your dad's bag upstairs please, and Mia can you check the back is locked up… and both of you make sure you are ready to go." She listed off orders with a nod of their head, "we will have to go soon."

Steve gave his children's questioning eyes a stiff smile in return, trying to wink but his eyes watered again.

He swallowed and watched as his teenage children, dressed in prom suits and black party dress, walked off sombrely to their directed tasks.

Catherine sighed and took his hand, squeezing it. Her eyes flitted through the still open front door to see a HPD patrol car move by slowly. She frowned slightly, "Governor Jameson has had us under watch since," her voice caught, "since it happened."

Steve watched it go and he gave a tight smile, "I told her you would have noticed."

She smiled sadly and laced their fingers, "what did she want?"

Steve glanced at the stairs and sighed heavily, "She wants me to run a task force designed to catch Hesse and people like him. No red tape, full immunity and means she called it."

"Wow…" Catherine straightened his trident badge, "seems tailor made for you."

"That's what I thought." Steve muttered, "And that's what worries me…"

Catherine nodded, "we will find Hesse Steve, I promise." She kissed him gently and he nodded, staring into her eyes.

 **DANNY WILLIAMS' APARTMENT**

By the middle of that afternoon Steve had transferred to Navy reserves, become head of a task force initiated by the governor of Hawaii, was tracking his father's killer, and he had a pretty good idea of who he wanted to help him do it, besides his wife of course.

He and Catherine hadn't had the conversation about whether she would help or not but he knew her well enough to not think for one second she would be side-lined.

Sure she was stationed at Pearl with the Navy but she was his wife and best friend. John had been her father in law.

Instead of saying hello upon Danny Williams opening the door to his apartment, still dressed in a shirt and tie as he had been when they met in John's garage, Steve opened with, "I spoke to your captain at your precinct. He said you required a wire be put on a file of someone known Fred Doran." He held up the file he held and stepped past Danny into the small room, "tell me about him."

"Come in, please." Danny muttered, nodding slowly and closing the door.

Steve barely noticed.

Like his wife always said, he was never any good at first impressions.

No longer in Dress blues, Steve was wearing a button down, white tee-shirt, and cargos, boots on and ready to go. And despite being honed on finding victor Hesse and anyone who might lead him to him, Steve was also a father, and had been for fifteen years.

His eyes swept over the messy and basic room and locked on the bright and smiling image besides Danny's grey bed, "is this your kid?"

"Yeh that's stunning detective work." Danny informed him.

"You don't err," Steve gestured around the room, "you don't actually let her stay here do you?"

"What are you, uh, nanny 911? You got kids?" He busted. Danny didn't joke about Grace.

"Yeh I have two, two teenagers." Steve said without looking up from the file, "fifteen."

"Wow." Danny widened his eyes, "twins?"

"Yeh."

Danny pushed his lips together and rocked backwards and forwards on his heels, nodding, "How old were you when you had them, seventeen?"

"I was twenty two, wife was just twenty one." Steve told him.

"Ah, you are married, I wouldn't have pegged you for the type." Danny chuckled without humour.

"Married for fifteen years."

"Shotgun?"

"Something like that."

"Vegas?"

"Pearl."

"Ah she is in the Navy too, what a surprise." Danny rolled his eyes and strode to sit down in a chair, "does she have your people skills?"

"She's in intelligence, works at Pearl." Steve told the man he was about to proposition to be his partner, and pointed down at the file of the wiretap request he had been reading, "Can we get back to this now?"

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

"Ok so she is smuggled in four days ago on a cargo ship from china…" Steve was pacing beside their suspects house, seemingly unaware of Danny's pain, where he was hiding a bandage over a bullet wound beneath his torn and bloodied shirt, "with her parents and a couple of hundred refugees… She gets here, she's traded to Doran..."

"Ok." Danny held up a hand to stop his thought, Steve hated it when people did that, "excuse me, I'm sorry…" he pushed his palms together, "this is typically where you would, uh, say thank you for saving your life."

Steve looked at him like he was insane, "You just _shot_ my only lead."

"Are you kidding me?" Danny tried not to shout in astonishment.

Steve turned away again and started thinking out loud, "if these are the same guys that are moving people out of Asia, they could've smuggled Hesse into Hawaii."

While Steve looked overjoyed that he had put two pieces of the puzzle together, Danny was somewhere close to being in a rage.

"You just took a stupid risk, okay? Understand that." He was close to yelling, "I mean _my god_! You remember that you have a wife and kids at home, huh?"

"There are risks in my job they understand that." Steve wasn't about to explain his family's arrangements to a man he barely knew, and at this point, didn't like much beyond the man's clear talent for detective work.

"I am not getting myself killed for your vendetta!" Danny shouted, "I am _certainly_ not going to be the one going around to your house as the second cop in three days wearing a uniform and conveying their condolences to your kids."

Steve spun around and Danny straightened, thinking for one moment that the man might hit him.

Steve thought about it.

"I have a daughter too, ok?" Danny snapped, "I know what it would do to them to find you've been popped by a bullet whilst raring around here like a maniac."

"Yeh?" Steve demanded, "Well that girl in there is someone's daughter too."

"You don't get it, you _just don't get it_ …" Danny gasped, "I mean for someone who just lost his father you are pretty dense…"

Steve's voice took a dangerous edge, "What did you just say to me?"

"Oh well maybe it isn't just your father maybe it's your mother, I don't know…" Danny snapped, "Maybe you just don't care about what happens to your kids while you are off saving the world but I do!"

Steve's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist when it approached his face to jab a finger in his chest.

He wrenched it behind Danny's back with a crack and sent the man down onto his knees.

"What are you a ninja let go?" Danny snapped.

"Now you don't have to like me," Steve told Danny through the man's grunts of pain, "but right now there's no one else who can do this job."

"Ok, let me go." Danny gritted out.

Steve nodded and straightened, glancing back briefly as Danny straightened, "right then we need to find these human traffickers…"

His words were cut off by Danny slamming his fist against his jaw.

Steve was sent reeling back a step, before spinning around, full of fight watching as the shorter cop strode away, rubbing his arm and calling, "Yeh you are right I don't like you."

Steve touched his bruised jaw and cursed under his breath, "son of a bitch…"

 **ONE HOUR LATER - KAMEKONA SHAVE ICE**

" _This is your ticket back into the game. Call it payback, call it whatever you want, I don't care, but I need you."_

" _How do you know you can trust me?"_

" _Because my old man did."_

And just like that, an hour later, Chin Ho Kelly was on board.

"Chin had better have a name, that's all I'm saying." Danny muttered mashing his shave ice further down into its cone. His eyes cast around, wandering over Steve who was stood leaning against the Camaro, hand on hip, trying to ignore the fact that he had gone from Navy SEAL to orphaned walking advertisement, the latter being thanks to their 'trusted source' Kamekona's printed merchandise, in twenty four hours.

Danny squinted up and down the beach, between the bikinis, the boards and the sun, "so you grew up here huh?"

Steve glanced at him before out over the water, "Yeh. Then later after the academy we moved here, first to Ford Island, and then into what was my father's house soon after Cath switched to reserves when she fell pregnant."

Upon that offer his Dad had moved to the small house he was murdered in yesterday.

Danny didn't need him to say that part.

He didn't say anything as Steve continued, "I was born here, went to school here, my sister too, then joined the naval academy at sixteen when my mom died."

"How'd it happen?" Danny asked, not baiting, just asking as a… as a friend…

Steve shifted, but sighed. He had said it so much over the years, "it was a car crash. Dad took it hard, sent me and my sister back to the mainland on different planes, things are better between us now but for a long time they weren't, both of us barely got an explanation or a word from dad until I married Cath."

"He was her biggest fan I take it?" Danny hadn't had a good relationship with his in laws, but he saw the way the locked down SEALS eyes danced even at the mention of her name, so he assumed she must be something special. Although quite what woman would team up with commander crazy he had no idea.

The thought frightened him a little bit.

"we played the 'just friends' thing for a while, but then I proposed soon after we found out she was pregnant. Her parents were pissed, rightly so I guess… dad was in the Navy too… but things are all good on that front now, they adore Jake and Mia… I told her she could pick anywhere in the world, even stay in Coronado, but she chose here. Had Jake and Mia on the island," Steve shrugged.

"This is home." Danny summarised.

"Yeh…" Steve glanced at him, "what about you?"

"New Jersey will always be _my_ home." Danny sighed shortly, "But this is Gracie's home now, and tis my job to make it safe, that's why I moved, why I work here… she's all I've got. My home is wherever she is."

Steve nodded, "Yeh I can understand that."

Danny watched the man carefully for a moment before shifting, "Look what I said earlier, baiting you about you flying around the world so much and not seeing you kids, Im sorry…"

Steve flexed his jaw, "I know man."

"Yeh I know but it's not ok." Danny told him firmly, "I have taken a lot of shit over the years from people about how hard I worked while Grace was small, I know what it's like to have a duty to keeping her safe as her dad and as a cop, or a _Seal_ , in your case."

Steve nodded, "ok Danno."

Danny pulled a face, "I told you only Grace calls me that."

Steve chuckled, slurping his ice, "how old is she again?"

"Eight and a half." Danny sighed, "Must seem like a lifetime ago for you right? Or is it just like yesterday?"

"Depends," Steve swallowed a mouthful of cherry ice, which always reminded him of Catherine, starting to mush it with the straw, "depends what day it is, what mood I'm in… I was deployed a lot when they were that age, tried to be there as much as I could for them and Cath when they were very small, and when they started school, but it got harder and harder to avoid deployments, but we made it work."

Danny nodded, holding a secret great respect for a man who could fight battles one minute, and then care for his kids in the next.

Danny had found a quiet respect for Steve McGarrett in the first few hours after meeting him.

Steve didn't say it, but he felt the same way too.

They were partners before they knew it.

The mood was shattered when Chin appeared, laughing harder than necessary at them.

Steve smirked, "You had better have a name."

"Sang Min." Chin said, looking around, "apparently he runs the import export business traffic off of this island."

"Including people?" Danny asked.

"Especially people." Chin nodded, turning to Steve, "how are we going to get background on him? I can't use a HPD server and yours and Danny's won't be booted up yet? How we gonna get what we need to on this guy?"

For someone who an hour ago wasn't sure he could be a cop anymore, Chin was coping pretty well getting back into the old routine.

Steve thought for a minute before digging into his pocket, "hold this a second." He shoved the shave ice at Chin, having no intention of ever taking it back.

He dialled a number put his phone to his hear, listening to it ring before answering, "Hey Cath it's me, Yeh we have a lead. Yeh I'm fine… good… Yeh I need a favour…"

 **STATE POLICE TASK FORCE HQ**

The room was cavernous, grey and brown, with dust sheets over screens and boxes blocking off offices.

The governor had obviously been expecting Steve to accept her offer and find people to join him.

He was stood, braced and armed at the side of one large desk, leaning against the back of a chair. Danny was sat, and Chin was looking around.

"You know it must be really handy having a wife in naval intelligence?" Chin asked, "It would have made my life a sure of a hell lot easier when I was a cop running leads."

Steve laughed through his nose and shrugged, "well I'm a very lucky man."

"What about you Chin, you married?" Danny asked.

"Nah I was engaged once but that…" Chin lifted an eyebrow knowingly, "that sort of fell apart when I got accused of taking money by IA and HPD."

There was a knock on the door and they all turned to see a HPD officer step away from the glass door, opening it and allowing a dark haired naval officer inside.

Catherine was wearing her cammies, hair in the regulation bun, holding a file in her hand. She smiled when she saw Steve.

"Hey," she could hardly hide the worry from her eyes, knowing how hard he was running around getting leads to find his fathers' killer, "consider the favour fulfilled commander."

The question of how they both were flashed between them without words when she handed him the file.

"Thank you." He smiled and turned to the others, "Catherine this is Detective Danny Williams from New Jersey."

"Ah, Jersey," she smiled, "take it you are a Jets Fan?"

"Not the giants?"

"Nah." She scrunched up her nose.

"I like you all the more." He shook her hand, "call me Danny, am I meeting a fellow Jet or-?"

"I'm a Cowboys fan." She made no apology.

Danny dropped his hand away like she was on fire and shuddered, " _seriously_?" He looked to Steve.

He glanced up at between them, "don't look at me that's not my team."

"He's right," Catherine gestured to her husband with her head, "He's a redskins fan."

"Of course he is." Danny rolled his eyes.

She laughed and turned to Chin, reaching across the edge of the desk to give him a one armed hug, "Chin! Nice to see you again, say thank you to your mom for putting the kids to work for some pocket money by washing cars. I heard they did quite a few."

"Yeh sorry about that," Chin chuckled, "it got mentioned and then all my aunts and sisters were wanting the help, as well as the rest of the people on their block…"

Catherine waved it away, "well she has my thanks. The only issue is now they won't wash our cars for free anymore."

Chin nodded knowingly.

"Now." Catherine turned back to Steve and took the file from him, putting it down on the table and spreading out its contents, "this is Sang Min. He came here from China eight years ago, and according to your man Kamekona, he runs the islands human import-export business, along with other finer merchandise." She brought up photos of their perp.

"Holy Mullet." Danny muttered.

Nothing shook Steve and Catherine's business like, professional, razor sharp focus though as she pointed to different parts of the information, "he fits the profile of a man victor Hesse might use to get on and off the island."

"Let's say this guy is for real, he has no reason to tell us where Hesse is though." Danny said, then waved a hand, "not that I don't appreciate all you have found in only an hour, your intel skills are sublime…"

Catherine ignored the compliment, "well perhaps if you find some leverage, twist his arm with it…"

"Define leverage" Steve asked.

"Simple bait and trap, wire up and undercover and send him in."

Danny pointed to her, "I like you."

"That might work on the mainland," Chin folded his arms, "but we are on an island with less than a million people, which means the bad guys, know the good guys. So we need to look for our bait outside the box."

"What do you suggest?" Steve asked, "Although looking at your face, I take it you have the perfect guy in mind."

Chin smile and nodded knowingly.

"Alright then, let's go." Steve grabbed the file on Sang Min and stood, bending to kiss his wife's cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Promise me…" she murmured.

"I'll be careful." He strode away, "I've got these boys watching my back."

Danny stopped beside Catherine and shifted, gesturing to the blood on his shirt from his earlier bullet wound he blamed Steve for, "I'm sure that makes her feel really good…"

 **McGarrett HOME**

Danny wasn't sure who he had expected to see when he knocked on the door to Steve's home, but to find it answered by a girl who looked just like Catherine, except with her father's clear eyes, caught him off guard.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, opening the door wide and standing there, one hand on the frame.

"erm Yeh, hi," he said, gesturing to the box in his hand, "my name is Danny Williams, _detective_ Danny Williams, your dad he err, made me his partner this afternoon, he asked me to bring over some surveillance gear."

Err eyes widened slightly and she looked down, shifting but not moving, "you are working on who murdered grandpa?"

"Yeh." Danny murmured, "I'm really sorry."

She nodded, "thanks." Before she stepped back, "please come in."

She led him into a large open plan house, with big rooms and photos on every wall. It was far more of a family environment that Danny had ever through Steve would exist in, but then again he hadn't expected him to have two teenage kids and such an amazingly intelligent wife…

Lucky son of a bitch.

"You can put it on there," she pointed to a desk, "dads just in the shower but he will be down in a bit. Do you want a beer while you wait?"

She had an easy smile and her hands in the back seat of her jean shorts.

"Erm Yeh sure, thanks…" Danny watched, looking around, as she slipped into the kitchen and got him a beer from the fridge, "thanks." He took it from her, "I take it you are Mia, your dad was speaking about you earlier."

Mia flushed, "thanks…"

"Don't pull that face, that's the face my daughter gets when I boast about her, but he didn't say anything too bad, I promise," Danny chuckled as she led him through the house and out into the large back yard.

The sunset was stretching out over the ocean which lapped the bottom edge of their private beach, and two wooden chairs were silhouetted against the orange light.

She led him down towards he chairs and Danny glanced around, "aren't you gonna tell your dad I'm here?"

"Nah he will have heard the front door even from the shower, and he will have checked through the window who it is I am speaking to." She laughed and flopped down on the arm of one, gesturing for him to sit in the other, "don't worry, he doesn't have a sniper rifle up there…"

"Bet he has that trained out over the front yard through right?" Danny chuckled, "for when you start bringing boys home."  
She rolled her eyes, "Dad can be a little…" she scrunched up her nose in a way which when Danny knew Catherine better would remind him of her, "protective."

Danny shrugged, inclining his head, "I don't think that it's a bad thing."

Mia lifted an eyebrow, "so you got a daughter huh?" She found the detective very easy to talk to.

"Yeh Grace, she is eight, and a half, _and a half_ ," he held up a hand, "she gets upset if I don't mention those six months. She goes to 'The academy of the sacred heart.'" He told Mia, trying to hide the bitter taste that school left in his mouth.

"I did some volunteering there a couple of month's back, some tutoring… she's, Grace _Williams_ right?" Mia asked.

"Yeh." Danny's brain clicked together, "You were here mentor? You're _that_ Mia?"

Mia smiled, "Yeh I did her history and maths with her, she was really nice, kind, unlike some of the other kids who were pretty stuck up… she talked about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeh." Mia smiled, hair fluttering in the wind, "You sound like a really cool dad… _Danno_."

Danny blinked at her laugh, "oh _that's_ the way it is going to be is it? Where is your brother I need home for some ammo against your father for when he continues to use that nickname even though I have _expressly_ asked him not to…?"

"Jake's gone to football training at Kukui tonight, mom is picking him up on her way back from base." Mia stared out over the ocean and narrowed her eyes slightly, "she said that we should try and carry on as normal, even though…" she sighed and looked down at her hands before glancing back at the house, lowering her voice, "I know she's worried about Dad."

"Your mom is a smart woman." Danny told her, "and you know your dad is one of the toughest guys I have ever met. I would be worried for the men who hurt your grandpa, not the other way around."

Mia gave a small smile, encouraged, and Danny saw the well-known spark in her eyes of a kid who had one or more parent doing a dangerous job.

"So, how old are you, fifteen?" Danny asked, "You thinking of signing up for naval intelligence like your folks then or what?"

Mia laughed, "Jake's in the process of signing up to the Navy, now he has come down off of the cloud of wanting to be an NFL legend … I wanted to be ballet dancer until I was fourteen, still kind of do… seen as they won't let me in the Navy because of my epilepsy."

"Yeh you're dad told me…" Danny smiled softly, "must have been rough?"

"It's got better now im older, and it hasn't stopped me doing lots… just… I have to be seizure free for three years to learn to drive and I can't see that happening… mom and dad have always tried to treat me and Jake the same but it hasn't been easy… I know it hasn't…"Mia told Danny, looking around for a moment and confessing quietly, there was something about this man her dad had partnered up with that was so easy to speak to.

"I know your dads a SEAL and your moms a navy genius… but they'll be proud of you whatever you do, I promise. That's a parent's job." Danny sipped his beer and toasted it to her with a wink.

Mia tipped her head, "You are a good Dad Detective Williams, Grace always spoke really highly of you."

"Yeh well…" Danny's words were almost bitter, but not at her, "if I get myself killed chasing some meth-head scumbag around this sweltering Island as a cop I'm not a very good one am I?"

Mia studied him with eyes so like her father that Danny almost let uncomfortable under her scrutiny, but them she was speaking again.

"You know we always looked up to our father for that, Jake and Me…" She told him, "mom too… both of them have made sacrifices for us, and for their jobs, putting safety above everything else…" she smiled almost sadly, "when he as gone for weeks at a time I used to wake up wondering where he was, if he was safe, if he was thinking of us… but mom always knew what to say, always knew that by reminding us that Dad did his job because he loved us so much, things seemed a little bit better." She rubbed her hands together, "and dad always came back, no matter what…"

"It must have been tough."

Mia lifted both eyebrows briefly, "we haven't known any different… and we are really proud of him. I am sure Grace feels the same way, it always seemed like she did."

Danny nodded, "well that is very kind of you to say…"

"Hey."

The voice made them both turn, and Steve walked around the chairs to face them, "I saw you brought the surveillance gear, thanks." He nodded to his partner, "You want another beer?"

"Yeh sure, why not, I got nowhere else to be." Danny nodded, "thanks."

Mia stood, "I'll get them, you want one dad?"

"Thanks." He touched her cheek, shifting the file he held into one hand, before sinking down into the wooden chair beside his partner when she walked off.

Steve opened the file, turning a page and showing it to Danny, "you know this guy?"

"No, who is it?"

"Jovan Etienne. He was in my father's house when he was murdered." Steve's voice was low, "his file says he worked for the Russians as a computer programmer in SVR."

"Where'd you get all that?" Danny eyed the folder but then inclined his head, "of course, why am I even asking. Catherine right?"

Steve didn't seemed to hear him, "I found his palm prints in the study and partial boot prints to match."

"Wait." Danny narrowed his eyes, "how do you know the boot prints didn't belong to Hesse?"

"Hesse where's a size eleven like me except double E. The prints I found were smaller, and Hesse gets his footwork custom made. Direct-injected polyurethane midsole with a natural all-rubber outsole." Steve spoke as if everyone knew this.

"Oh." Danny nodded, "your brain must be a miserable and numerical place…"

"Chin called." Steve told him and closed the file, setting it down, "He is setting up a meet with Sang Min as we speak."

"You really think Kono's up to it?" Dann asked.

Steve shrugged, "she seems to have enough street experience. She is competent and young. Sang Min won't see her coming."

"It's risky."

"Chin's her cousin and she understood what we asked. It's her decision." Steve shrugged as Mia came back around, Jake and Catherine behind her.

"Hey." Catherine greeted Danny and Steve stood, taking the beer from his daughter and slipping the file under the empty bottles on the picnic table. He leant in to kiss his wife as Danny stood and then caught the ball Jake tossed him.

Steve caught it in one hand and Jake cheered, clapping his hands, "with hands like that how is it your records are so easy to beat?"

"Sorry?" Steve lifted an eyebrow, standing toe to toe with his son as Jake reached for the ball, lifting it high in his palm above his head, so even Jake, tall for his age, had to take a running jump to get it. Steve moved it ever higher and turned, meaning Jake had to run back around him.

Catherine chuckled fondly, and Danny knew how it must have cheered her, made things a little easier, to see that despite his grief still was dealing with it, focussed, but happy to be with his children.

Her eyes were tinged with sadness as Steve threw the ball to Jake, and then Mia, banter passing between them.

She could watch their happiness for hours, and it upset her to think that John never would anymore.

Danny handed his untouched beer to Catherine with a, "I really should get going, I want to call Grace before an exciting day tomorrow…" His voice trailed away.

She smiled and touched his arm, "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

Danny knew what she was thanking him for, and it was the safety of the man across the yard, now locked in a fierce game of catch with his children.

"Don't mention it." Danny said and gave her arm a squeeze, before waving goodbye to the others, and letting himself out.

Catherine sighed and approached her little family, catching the ball in one hand and holding it firmly, feet locked, so when Jake dove to catch it he had to fiercely skid so he didn't crash into her.

She lifted an eyebrow and bounced it in her hands, before laughing and gesturing with her head towards the house, "right you two, inside, set the table while I start dinner."

Jake and Mia both thought about complaining, but one look from their dad meant the teenagers set off, before it quickly became a race, and they shrieked at one another, barrelling into the house.

Catherine dropped the ball on a chair and wrapped her arm around Steve's middle as he sipped his beer, picking up the file from earlier and walking with her up to the house.

"They've kept the McGarrett competitive streak that's for sure…" She commented.

Steve snorted, "Excuse me, that's all you lieutenant."

She smiled and tipped her head thoughtfully on his shoulder for a moment, hugging him a little tighter around the middle as he gave her a squeeze.

She sighed, hearing her children arguing good-naturedly inside, "Do you ever think how different our lives would be now if we hadn't had the kids so young… we would probably both still be deployed." She nudged her head on his shoulder, stroking her palm over his chest.

He let out a breath and moved his hand to rest on the side of her stomach, thumb stroking it gently, "or we might have retired or switched to reserves already, and had the kids later… either way I wouldn't change anything for it." His lips touched her hair.

"Me either." She smiled and tipped her head back to look up at him, "love you, you know."

He grinned and kissed her soundly, "I love you too, and thank you, for helping me with what I need to catch Hesse."

She pecked his lips again, "I rather think your task force, Danny, Chin and Kono, deserve those thanks too, and mine, for keeping you safe and finding the man who did this."

"They will get them." Steve assured her, "I promise."

They kissed again before walking up into the house, the prospect of tomorrow, and possibly closing the case, settling in their stomachs, along with the overwhelming feeling that this was only the beginning.


	2. 1x02

**1x02:** **"** **o** **hana" - "Family"**

 **Original Summary:** "A National Security Agency cyberterrorism expert Roland Lowery (Scott Cohen) is kidnapped by a Serbian gang. While Kono Kalakaua is tasked with looking after Lowery's son Evan, the rest of the team discover Lowery was working on a "skeleton key", a computer program that would allow the user to hack into anything. Soon, Kono and Evan are kidnapped by the same gang led by Drago Zankovic (Peter Stormare). The rest of the team realize the gang is using the program to shut down the island's radar, allowing a plane to smuggle through. Zankovic intends to sell the program to the occupants of the plane. Before the deal is made, McGarrett's team storm the warehouse and arrest Zankovic. In the end, the team celebrate Kono's Police Academy graduation."

 **Plus:** Danny witnesses the McGarrett Family dynamic.

 **MCGARRETT HOME: 6:30**

" _When he was five years old I asked my son Steve what he wanted to be when he grew up."_

John McGarrett's rattling and tinny voice sounded out over the tape recorder Steve had dug out of the champ box. It was placed by his feet where he sat the kitchen table, the tape playing out over the early morning sounds of the house; teenagers grumbling, shutting doors, and his wife moving from the kitchen.

Steve sat as casual as he ever was, in tan combats, a dark polo and boots. He was informal, but always ready for action.

" _I wanna be a cop, Dad, like you."_

Catherine stopped in the doorway to the dining room, two mugs of coffee in her hand. She watched her husband, watched as he stared at the small black tape recorder playing in front of him intently, one hand on his chin.

She had heard John's voice from the kitchen and at first thought she had imagined it, before she had realised it was Steve going through the objects from the 'champ box' that had been bugging her and Steve since its discovery.

" _I told him to… be anything but that_ …"

She walked towards Steve, setting his mug of black coffee with grass-fed butter down in front of him, her own at its side. She rested her hands on his shoulders and massaged them gently as they listened, her hands stilling and slipping down to rest over his heart.

" _The life of a cop is… well it's not easy… It's not that I am not proud of the work that I did, but… but more than anything I have uh… I have regrets…"_

While Catherine and Steve's eyes were locked on the tape recorder on the table, other faces, sometimes their own, smiled out. Photos which adorned the walls included those of Catherine and Steve as a couple, with their family now, mixing with the ones John had had up and not taken with him when he moved to the smaller home he had died in. There were ones showing Mary and Steve as children, even one of Doris. Everyone was smiling.

The house had had so many happy memories before Doris' death and John sending the children away. Even as a mother herself Catherine couldn't understand how he had managed it, managed it without explanation…

But the walls which had felt so cold to Steve upon his return felt warm and blessed, _their_ family home now. It had all changed once he became a father himself.

She stroked her hands over his chest, one of his slipping through hers, as she rested her chin on the top of his head, eyes on the table top, listening.

" _The toll that it took on my family, the way it hurt them… It's something I think about every day."_

Steve closed his eyes and Catherine kissed above his ear, stroking over his heart.

She knew while these words hurt Steve from his father's point of view, they stirred guilt in him thinking about his deployments as their children grew up. But Catherine knew there was no way to compare Steve's parenting with John's…

His relationship with his children, the home he provided, was entirely different. Steve kept his family close, even when he was away. He left on deployments to protect them, not send them away with secrets and hurt.

"It's not the same." She whispered to him, making sure he knew, "you know that commander."

Catherine knew that Steve would rather die than hurt his kids the way he had been hurt, he would never _ever_ make them feel as lost as he had felt twenty two years before.

" _Losing my wife was almost unbearable… but giving up my kids… that just broke me… I'm so proud of them, but they never know it…"_

Steve turned the player off when he heard feet on the landing. He stood and shoved it in the 'champ box', before turning and putting the red toolkit down beneath the desk at the other end of the room.

He rubbed his hands over his face and Catherine handed him his coffee, giving him a small smile and kiss, when their eldest trudged into the room.

"Morning." Jake grunted, yawning wide and scratching his bare chest. He had showered, but not bothered to get dressed beyond the point of putting running shorts on.

Catherine noted he had done his hair in its perfectly 'quaffed' style, and rolled her eyes at Steve as their son poured himself orange juice from the carafe in the middle of the table, pulling a bowl towards him.

"Morning champ." Steve said without thinking, realising how often he had heard that expression on his own tongue with his son, and only ever hearing it on his father's lips just before…

It was like someone had poured cold water on him. His mind spun.

And then finding it on the box…

Had John remembered what Steve called Jake?

Steve pushed such thoughts away.

"You coming to my football game on Saturday?" Jake was still yawning as poured cereal into a bowl, "Im starting quarterback."

"Wouldn't miss it." Steve told him, taking a swallow of coffee to clear his head of thoughts of his last conversation with his father.

"Are you really going to be working on the island full time, no more deployments?" Jake asked, somewhat hesitant. They had grown up knowing that their dad sometimes came and gone, but that he loved them always, no matter where he was or what he couldn't say…

Such thoughts like that might have healed Steve's relationship with John, if John had been honest enough to share them, he thought bitterly and quickly.

"Yep." Steve stretched his arms above his head, reaching towards the boarded ceiling and rolling his neck, "the Governor has let me set up a task force to fight major felons."

"Like the one who killed Grandpa?" Jake asked, dry cereal in bowl.

Steve stiffened and nodded, remembering the man falling into the sea, "like him, only the ones still alive…"

Jake nodded and Steve cast a quick glance at Catherine who squeezed his arm before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Mia walked in, pocketing her phone and giving her beloved father a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart." He smiled behind his coffee, but it vanished when she walked further away from him.

"Wait a minute." Steve stopped his daughter, waiting for her to turn back, confused, "what are you wearing?"

She looked down at herself, "a dress…"

"Yeh that's barely a shirt. Go change, something longer."

"Dad!"

"Now."

She huffed and strode back towards the stairs to her father's slightly sarcastic, " _thank you_ ," just beating her mother through the door.

"I got the mail." Catherine declared, handing a bunch of boring brown envelopes to her husband before handing one letter across to Jake.

Jake caught it and set it down, focussing instead on his breakfast.

Catherine set the rack of toast she held in her other hand in the centre of the table, half of it immediately being consumed by Jake onto plates besides his cereal, "where's Mia, I thought I heard her?"

"She's gone to change." Steve stated as though it were obvious.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Oh _Steve_ she's fifteen, at high school now..."

"I don't care."

There was a knock at the door and Catherine turned, still laughing, to walk to get it.

"Hey dad! Presidents medal athletics tournament is coming back around, and I _need_ to do better than last year to have any hope of beating my record in the summer." Jake informed him, "Will you help me train?"

Getting to spend any time with his children, no matter how mundane it seemed to others, filled Steve with joy.

Catherine was right, his own experience with his father was in no way the same as what he shared here.

Steve had served weeks and months without seeing his kids in the flesh, sometimes gone even longer without seeing Catherine... it was mornings like these he loved. Where things were normal.

Mia re-entered then, wearing a slightly longer summer dress. She spun in front of him on her way to her seat, voice laced with as much sarcasm as she dare. "Ok dad?"

"Much better." He sipped his coffee.

Jake sing-songed behind his spoon, "That's not what Tom Wayne is gonna say."

"Shut up Jake!" Mia punched him square in the arm.

"Who is Tom Wayne?" Steve demanded, lowering his coffee mug as his stomach tightened.

His daughter flushed but her response was cut off by her twin.

"He is Mia's boyfriend!" Jake could barely get the words out through toast, chuckles, and checking his phone.

"No he isn't. Shut up Jake!" Mia threw her brother a murderous look, while he only laughed. She sighed shortly and looked up her father across the room where he remained leaning against the desk, eyebrows raised, waiting expectantly, "He is my chem class partner, alright. Mom knows who he is."

He narrowed his eyes, "She didn't tell me."

"Because she knew you'd get all funny about it." She muttered and folded her arms, "Can we talk about something else now?"

"No we can't. Who is Tom Wayne?" Steve didn't move to take another drink.

"He's my-"

"No." Steve stated, "I know his name and if it isn't from you or your mother then," his eyes widened in horror, "does he have a record?"

"No!" Mia cried.

Jake snorted.

Steve turned his eyes on his son and Jake felt silent, doing the typical sibling thing of defending his own corner until Steve looked back at Mia, "Do his parents? What do they do? Where does he live?"

"He's quarter back for the team like Jake ok?" Mia looked mortified, glancing furiously at her brother every two seconds.

"Is he older than you?" Steve could feel his heart starting to hammer like no amount of SEAL training could stop.

He had been back on the island week but if some punk thought he could _touch_ his daughter…

"He is nearly four months younger." She informed him, knowing he liked figures.

"Speaking of, Dad…" Jake turned in his seat to look at his father, "I bet Billy Irons in my class that the Redskins would beat the cowboys."

"Yeh…" Steve replied non-committedly, still processing the idea that his little girl, never mind the fact that she was aged fifteen, was spending long lab hours with a football player.

Steve had been a high school starting quarter back, his son was one too, he knew what kind of doorway into the world of teenage girls that could give you. It was like having the keys to the kingdom.

He felt sick at the thought.

"I owe him twenty dollars."

Steve sighed shortly, his children were aging him, "Jake I have told you about making bets before, and before you even _ask_ I am _not_ giving you the money."

"I'll pay you back when I get my allowance."

"Which is my money anyway! And when I tell your mom you have been making sporting bets again, which _may_ I remind you is _gambling_ and _illegal_ …"

"Oh come on Dad…" Jake groaned.

Mia snorted and muttered, "Busted."

Jake dug her hard in the side and she cried out, slapping his spoon out of his hand.

"It is a gateway crime." Steve stated, cutting short their fight, "and when your mom find out about it there isn't going to _be_ any allowance. So I suggest you pray you get good money for doing chores and clear any outstanding debts you may have before I find out about them."

Jake, like his sister, decided to just eat their breakfast.

It was so unfair, most kids got at least one parent who was a pushover. They had none. _And_ while they could be seen as good cop, bad cop, Jake and Mia really had no way of predicting who was who.

Steve walked and set his coffee down on the dining room table, one hand on the back of his empty seat.

"Look who I found."

Steve turned to see Danny Williams enter behind his wife, wearing shirt and tie, patent leather loafers, and clutching a bag that smelt good.

His teenage kids' heads whipped around like dogs.

"S'up man." Steve greeted.

"Hey," Danny waved, "wow you all look so much alike…" he shifted, "that's kind of scary…" he pointed to Mia with a friendly smile, "except you of course, because you fortunately look like your mother rather than this animal here," he nodded his head towards Steve, "so you have come out on top." He stepped forwards and shook her hand, "I'm Danny, im your dads new partner."

"Hey, I'm Mia." She smiled.

Mia was stunning, Danny didn't think he was creepy in thinking it, rather just stating a fact mentally.

"Nice to meet you, hey." He shook hands firmly with the boy on Mia's left, in the middle of the three kids, "you must be Jake."

"Hey man, why are you wearing a tie, its Hawaii?" Jake looked genuinely confused.

Steve straightened and tapped him on the arm with a folded note between his fingers.

Jakes head swung around and took it from him, grinning up at his father whose small smile told him he was happy he could bust his partner, but that Steve wouldn't be clearing anymore debts.

"Because I am a cop, not a navy seal, and I like to look like one." Danny stated, "God you two look alike…"

"No we don't…" Jake and Mia both muttered.

"I know you're twins but…"

"Trust me…" Catherine walked forwards and handed Danny a cup of coffee, gesturing to a seat, "if those people would've seen me while I was pregnant with you two, there would be _no_ doubt."

"Were you a foot taller than you are now?" Danny looked her up and down, "how'd you even manage it, you are what, a hundred pounds wet through?"

She laughed, "the photos aren't pretty I assure you. Steve had aneurism face for nine months."

"I don't get aneurism face." Steve narrowed and screwed up his eyes.

"Yes you do." All of them, even Danny, could attest to this.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked to stand behind his daughter and son, leaning against the other wall in the room, as he waved Danny to sit down beside his wife, "I'll stand."

"Danny help yourself to breakfast." Catherine gestured, "There's bowls, toast and cereal, bacon on the way…"

"Wow… although I might be able to help with that." Danny put a bag on the table, "brought some doughnut hole things from down the block, dig in."

"Malasadas?" Catherine smiled "mmm… I haven't had these in years."

Both kids dove forwards, Jake tipping his head back to try and get it in whole before his father swooped in and plucked it from his grasp.

"Hey dad what the hel- _heck_?" Jake quickly corrected himself, lest Steve ask for the twenty dollars back.

"You want to get in the Navy, you need to start running more and training harder." Steve told his son, "Don't want you needing _bypass_ surgery before your big game." He tossed it back in the centre of the table on the paper bag.

Jake glared at it, while Mia finished his before their father could ask for it back. She finished, licking her lips and fingers, "mmm those are _so_ good."

She then reached for two packets of vitamins and epilepsy medication in the middle of the table, taking them with her juice.

Catherine and Danny both looked at Steve's, whose eyes twisted with parental concern for a moment before he covered it up.

Her epilepsy was something they had to deal with, and they did, as a family.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of the bad news but it's going on seven thirty, and bus will be here in a bit." Catherine stood, and looked at her kids, "go on, go finish getting ready."

"Ok…" they stood, stuffing toast in their mouths.

"Nice to meet you Detective William's."

"See ya around Danny."

"Bye!"

The mix of farewells to his partner made Steve chuckle as he watched his kids leave the room, before he sunk and sat down beside his wife in a chair, looking at Danny when he compliments, "they are great kids, you sure they're yours?"

Steve smirked and Catherine rolled her eyes, reaching to put a hand on his back when she saw his muscles tense, face becoming business like.

He kept his voice low, "What about the coastguard? Did they find victor Hesse's body yet?"

"No, no they did not."

"They will Steve." Catherine glanced up at him as he ran his hands over his face.

"What if he is still alive?" He almost demanded, "I mean we have the kids here what if…"

"You emptied a _mag_ into the guy. He is fish food." Danny stated, " _Trust_ me as a father you don't want to start second guessing certainties like that. Hesse is dead. Enough said."

 **FOUR HOURS LATER**

 **TOP OF ALLII TOWER – HILTON HAWAIIAN VILLAGE**

" _Ladies! You can stop now! I got a fingerprint match of an Interpol database!"_

Chin's voice cut through the air and Steve glared sharply at Danny, before looking over his shoulder, hands still fun of their suspect as he hung half off of the roof, " _ergo_?" He demanded of his partner.

"You and I are going to have a long talk later you understand?" Danny snapped, still practically screaming, "Now _get him up_!"

With a furious grunt and shaking of his head Steve hauled the limp suspect up over the edge of the tower and dropped him down at his feet.

"His name is Sergé Ivanociv." Chin stated, holding up his phone to show, "Serbian national with a wrap sheet a mile long. He's part of a gang who pulled mostly bank jobs, and jewellery heists… high end stuff…"

"Thieves!" Danny pushed his hands together, "Thieves take things, not people."

"Well maybe they graduated to kidnapping." Chin shrugged.

Steve had his hands on his hips, squinting into the sun, "or maybe they found out about what Roland wanted to show the general and they wanna get their hands on it…. Either way take this guy inside, see if you can get another print from him. Then run deep background, find out when this guy got the island," he glanced down to see Danny cuffing their suspect, "where he's been, known associates, the whole shot…"

Chin nodded, "copy that."

Steve's phone started to ring, and he spun around to answer it, looking down at the screen his heart faltered, Danny shouting paling into the background when he saw the caller ID.

 _KUKUI HIGH SCHOOL_

"This is Steve McGarrett?" He answered, "Yes… Is she ok? …. I'll be right there." He hung up and strode the other way.

"Hey… hey what's wrong?" Danny stopped his rambling to ask urgently when he caught Steve's expression.

Steve drew in a breath and didn't break stride, "that was Kukui High. Mia's had a fit, I need to take her home."

 **KUKUI HIGH SCHOOL**

Steve had only removed his Kevlar vest before entering the school because Danny hadn't shut up about it since they had left Chin to go to HQ with their suspect while they took the Camaro to pick up Mia.

Danny helpfully waited in reception while Steve was let through into the nurse's office, striding through the white doors into the hospital bay.

"She's a little tired but good to go," the nurse explained, "thank you for coming to get her so promptly. She needs to be at home… her seizure was short, but she is exhausted."

"Thank you, I will take her." Steve nodded his head, walking across the room to where Mia was sat with her knees pulled up to her chest on one of the bunks. Her ankles were crossed, her eyes sunken.

Her bag was by her feet, crumpled papers and books Steve assume she dropped when she had a seizure stacked at the side.

"Hey sweetheart…" He said gently, concern written all over his face, "how are you feeling"

Mia looked up at him with teary and tired eyes, "hey dad… I'm fine just… can we go home, please?"

Her voice was weak and shaky.

Steve knew she was embarrassed, he could tell by everything about her posture and her voice.

"Ok…" he waited while she stood off of the bunk and reached for her bag. He went to take it from her but she murmured, "No I've got it, dad…" She breathed, "Honestly."

Steve took a breath and nodded, watching as she lifted her books and hugging them to her chest. She shuffled past him and back out into the buzzing corridor. Steve followed, stepping closer when Mia shrugged her shoulders tight, as if hunching against the whispering and staring of those who had heard she had had another public seizure.

Steve silenced several with a single look, as well as the gun and badge on his hip.

Everyone knew about commander McGarrett, Jake and Mia's parents, the Super SEAL.

"You're mom is gonna come home in a couple of hours to make sure you're ok…" Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he led her through the doors and back into reception.

Still dizzy and tired Mia tripped over the door frame and dropped her books again.

Several students watching sniggered and snorted, although many of the girls who were Mia's friends looked uncomfortable. She looked pale, so much more shaky than normal.

Steve bent down with Mia to pick up her books but she pushed his hands away as she tugged her hair out of her face, "I'm fine dad…"

He ignored her, but she was too aware of the embarrassment coursing through her beings.

"I said I'm _fine_ dad." She stood sharply, "please let's just go."

Steve stood too and nodded, holding the door for her as she walked past him and Danny towards the car.

 **END OF THE DAY  
MCGARRETT HOME  
**Steve walked through the house in full dress blues, cover under his arm as he locked the door. He made his way upstairs and sighed, pushing open the door to his daughter's room gently.

Mia was curled on her side sound asleep, her features still tired.

He knew she had been embarrassed to have a fit at school, and he wanted to hide her from every pain that ever touched her.

He glanced down at himself, still dressed in full dress blues from their small celebration for Kono's police academy graduation.

He remembered times when both his children had tugged his cover on, dipping it over their eyes as they laughed up into cameras, captured in images all around the house.

He sighed and closed the bedroom door, taking a peek at his son, before entering the master bedroom.

Catherine was awake in the dark, sleepy, but on her back waiting. She mumbled incoherently as he undressed, and immediately curled into is arms when he slid in beside her.

"Mmm…" She hummed, "how is Kono?"

"Good…" He yawned, checking his phone one last time as she settled on his chest, hand over his heart. He tucked the sheets around them, "I checked in on Mia and Jake."

"They are both fine… they are both safe…" Catherine tipped her tired face to kiss his collarbone. She knew how hard todays case involving a father, child relationship was on Steve. Roland had worked so hard, often so far away… that had to hit home for Steve.

It couldn't help but make him think about his relationship not only with his own children, but with his own father.

Danny's words about a case involving a father becoming a personal mission seemed harsh, and they had riled Steve at the time, but he couldn't deny them. Because while Steve could not help but regret his torn relationship with his dad, so many years being bitter despite being brought closer, but he was also terrified that he would become estranged from his children.

Catherine held him closer, as she held the family together in so many ways. She snuggled closer to him and he kissed the top of her head, flexing his arms around her.

"You ok?" She whispered.

"Mmmm…." He leant his head against hers, "it's just… seeing Roland's son so upset today… things could've gone south but we sorted that…" He gave her a squeeze, "just seeing Mia… she was so caught up about having a seizure at school…"

"She was embarrassed Steve…" Catherine soothed him, "she will be fine. She was better at dinner."

"Good… but perhaps she should stay home tomorrow…"

"I said we would both see how she was in the morning…" She agreed, yawning, "But for now we need sleep…. Just the same as she does, plenty of rest for tomorrow."


	3. 1x03

**1x03: "Malama Ka** **ʻ** **Aina" - "Respect the Land"**

 **Original Episode Summary:** "The team fall witness to a shooting between Triad and Samoan gangs during a high school football game, what they were watching, and during the game, Danny introduces Grace to the team. Chin Ho chases a suspect, only to find it is Sid (Sidney Liufau), his cousin, who later reveals himself to be working undercover in a gang unit. Sid refuses to have anything to do with Chin Ho because of Chin's past with the HPD and also because of the corruption charge that Chin has. McGarrett and Danny discover that Frank Salvo (James Russo), a Mafia boss from New Jersey, is meeting with the head of the Samoan gang, after which there could be a full blown gang war. The team manage to stop the meeting. Meanwhile, Danny fights to keep shared custody of his daughter Grace following the gang shooting, as she was present; his ex-wife ultimately drops the case. In the end, the team decides to name themselves "Five-0", after McGarrett's high school football jersey number."

 **Plus:** Grace meets the rest of the team and Steve's family.

 **THE PALACE – REC ROOM - TEAM HQ**

It was like some kind of prize giving ceremony, but they all knew what they were going to get.

Chin was leaning against the makeshift kitchenette they sued to make coffee and for Danny to heat up leftover takeout, much to Steve's annoyance.

And Steve used to readily leave baked goods made by his wife or daughter, much to Danny's _joy_.

Their 'boss' stood moving between them all, handing out makeshift red and white tickets, complete with tear off stubs.

Kono could barely contain her excitement, stood as she was by where Danny, the only one sat in one of the waiting room style armchairs, watched Steve as warily as he always did, leaf through the tickets and pick them up one at a time.

"A Kukui football game, is this just going to be an opportunity for you to brag about beating my records?" Chin chuckled, staring down at the ticket in his hand Steve held a bunch of in his.

"Absolutely not." Steve deadpanned, turning to Kono but still speaking to Chin, "besides Jake has it set by the end of the season he's going to have most of mine beat anyway so it's kind of irrelevant."

" _No_ part of _anything_ you say when planning something is irrelevant. Trust me, I know this, I have figured it out whilst getting shot at." Danny gestured to his arm before reaching it out to grab two tickets from Steve who was stood staring at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or not Danno…"

"It's not." Danny assured him, reading the information on the ticket, "you know this coincides with me having Grace this Saturday."

"It's not a coincidence." Steve stated as he turned to Kono, "Catherine really wants to meet her, and thought it a) might be nice to all meet her together and b) do it somewhere she won't feel like she's in the spotlight."

"Oh this is _Catherine's_ idea… I _get_ it now…"

"What does that mean?" Steve turned eyes on his partner defensively, "and what do you 'get'? There's nothing _to_ get Danny…"

Chin chuckled ominously, sharing a look with Kono as Danny shrugged.

"Well I'm just saying it's very thoughtful." Danny mused, with a shrug.

"Yes it is."

"And not something you'd have thought of yourself."

"Wha-" Steve sucked in a breath and closed his eyes briefly, reminding himself he had two teenage kids, he could cope with Danny, "You know what Danny just _bring Grace_ ok?"

"Orders received. Tell Catherine we accept."

Steve ignored him, knowing he was being busted when Danny saluted.

"Same here." Chin fluttered his ticket and Steve this time grinned.

"Yeh brah, woo" Kono let out a breath, turning it over to waft in the air as she beamed, "I don't think I've been to one since I left."

"Yes those _three years_ have certainly _flown_ by." Danny muttered, shuddering at the thought that Kono was about as near to having _left_ high school as Grace was to joining, give or take a few months which Danny _clung_ to.

Kono smacked him with her ticket and Danny feigned hurt.

 **SATURDAY – KUKUI HIGH SCHOOL**

"So you're sons on the football team right?" Kono glanced at Catherine beside her, and then at Steve who was just behind them with Chin. They had met outside before the game started, even arriving a little early to match when Steve and Cath had to drop Mia and Jake off for their pre-match warm up. Danny had texted saying he had had to go across the island to pick Grace up, and whilst still coming, would be a few minutes late.

He hadn't sounded too happy on the phone, but it was a Saturday morning, and Danny appeared to have been messed around by Step-Stan and his ex's plans, so his blatant mood was nothing new.

"Yeh," Catherine laughed, eyes still on the play while she clapped and cheered with Kono, "Number 50, same as his dad." She glanced back at Steve who beamed.

"50?" Kono frowned but her question was cut off by Steve saying.

"He'll make starting quarterback by junior year I'm sure of it, breaking both our records," he shared a chuckle with Chin, "he made the team straight from middle into High School, no try-outs."

"Just like Mia with the cheerleading team." Catherine said nonchalantly, eyes tactfully on the play, and Kono full on laughed when she saw the proud Grin on Steve's face wobble with pain.

Seeing his eyes now locked on the cheerleaders at the corner of the field Catherine groaned and dug her elbow backwards into his shin, _"Steve…"_

Kono was still laughing, "Not a fan of cheerleaders huh boss?" she glanced at Catherine, "and be careful how you answer that."

"I can appreciate cheerleaders in their own way." He said diplomatically, breathing deeply, "and I am very proud of her for making the team, _but_ ," he huffed a breath like he was in pain, "what I can't get behind is…"

He paused like he couldn't even say the word.

"The uniform." Catherine told Kono with a wink.

Steve shuddered.

"Why not? Kono tried to ask innocently, clapping a brilliant pass on the field as Catherine cheered.

"What do you mean _why not_?" Steve lifted his eyebrows at the rookie, and Catherine's disappeared into her forehead accompanying her eye roll. She had heard it all before.

"What is there _to like_ about it?" Steve demanded under his breath as if he genuinely wanted an answer, "it's not like there's _a lot_ of it!"

The crowd erupted into boos and hisses in their stand, when the referee waved away a fowl.

"Ooh…" Steve and Chin winced, but applauded the team to encourage play on. Morale was everything.

That however wasn't enough for Cath and Kono.

Both of them leapt to their feet, pointing at the field and official in question, hurling pieces of their own advice.

" _Come on!"_ Catherine fairly screamed, cupping her hands over her mouth as Kono accompanied her.

" _How'd you miss that face grab ref?"_

" _He only tried to gouge the kid's eyes out!"_

Some parents turned around to look, but seeing who it was, chalked it off and looked back to the front with a chuckle.

With a glance at the two women Steve leant in towards Chin, "glad they are both on our team right?"

"Yeh, I think Catherine like Kono is just getting started." He laughed, "Footballs always interesting…"

"Yeh tell me about it she's a Dallas Cowboys fan."

"Thought you were redskins?"

"I am."

"And the kids?"

"One of each."

"Lemme guess, Jake takes after you."

"Not even close…"

"Oh wow…" Chin nodded as he laughed and Catherine and Kono, onslaught of the referee finished, sat back down.

Steve shook his head, proud of his children until the end about anything… _except_ his son's choice of football team.

You could only have one in life, and as far as Steve was concerned he had chosen _wrongly._

" _Sorry we are late!"_

The voice came from their right, and wasn't that of someone shrill screaming at their kid.

Danny, of course wearing a dress shirt rather than anything remotely casual, followed who they all knew to be Grace up the steps to their seats.

"Hey!" They all chorused, Kono and Catherine going as far as to wave their foam fingers and clap them, causing the young girl to giggle slightly less nervously.

For Catherine especially, she wanted the young girl to feel at ease with her. She already knew without Steve admitting that he had a good relationship with Danny, and it soothed her to know that the east coast blonde had her husband's back. If Steve and Danny were to become, as she suspected they would, more like brothers than partners, it was important for Grace to feel at ease with them all.

Having moved around a lot as a kid when her dad was in the Navy, Catherine knew how nervous meeting new adults could be as a pre-teen.

But more than that, she really wanted Grace to like her. They all did.

"Hey." She said again and Kono patted the seat Catherine had vacated to slide back and sit next to Steve, "here you can take this spot."

"Thank you." The girl said politely, flushing slightly.

Danny sat down beside her in front of Steve, who couldn't resist saying, "Nice hands brah," at the foam finger his partner was wearing.

Danny smirked and Catherine tapped Steve lightly in the arm with her own, and when he feigned a possible bruise, Grace giggled.

The ice broken, Steve leant n with an extended hand, "hey Gracie," taking her small palming his he gave it a half shake and squeeze, "It's great to meet you finally, your daddy talks about you all the time."

"He talks about you a lot too." Grace grinned, unsure really why the adults around her chuckled knowingly.

"Out of the mouths of babes…" Catherine sing songed, sipping her soda with a wink at Grace before handing it and her foam finger to Steve.

"We er, commiserate together actually…" Danny tactfully kept his eyes on the football field, "it's a father daughter thing… speaking of is that Mia doing the handstand in that skirt?"

As Steve's head whipped around to the corner of the field Danny spoke of the laugher turned away from his partner and what Grace had said as the rest of the group took turns introducing themselves.

"And I'm Uncle Chin."

"Are you a football player?" Grace hadn't missed his jersey.

"I used to be," Chin said somewhat nostalgically, "I used to play quarter back for that red team."

"Yeh he was a legend too," Steve bumped fists with Grace with a wink, "until I came along and shattered all his records." She hid another laugh behind her hand.  
Seeing her delight Danny beamed, but a football fan through and through, could only half tear his attention away from the game, and mulling over the morning.

"Hi I'm Kono," Kono beamed, "That's a really pretty tennis outfit."

"Thank you." Grace tugged at the hem of it, "it's not as pretty as my cheerleading outfit though."

" _Yeh I had to pick her up today at a country club_ ," clapping his hands together before reaching to cover Grace's ears, and dropping his voice as low as it Steve assumed it _ever_ went, Danny decided to soothe over the cheerleader comment from his daughter as it threatened to turn him grey, and instead seized upon all his annoyance from the morning. " _Step Stan_ decided that she should start taking tennis lessons."

"What's wrong with Tennis Danny?" of _course_ Steve interrupted him, but his question was genuine. And more to the point he knew Danny would tell him exactly _what_ he thought.

"I tell you what's wrong with Tennis," Danny's voice rose a pitch, unable to be tamed, "it can be played on a table which makes it an activity not a sport. You _throw the ball,_ I _catch the ball_ ," he playfully moved Graces head from side to side, "that is a sport. It is my duty as a father to teach my daughter the difference."

Thinking about his son's choice of football team and his daughters correct one: that statement was something Steve could get behind, so he nodded.

"Danno I can still hear you," Grace widened her eyes and the adults chuckled as Danny's entire face softened.

He put his temple to graces and scolded her with a tickling squeeze, "well you're not supposed to be listening to me you're supposed to be paying attention, because its football, it's a _sport_."

"Like the Jets right?"

"Yes monkey like the Jets." Danny nodded proudly, grin lighting up the entire stand.

Steve rolled his eyes at the mention of Danny's beloved team and muttered, "Come on…"

"Hi I'm Catherine," His wife introduced herself and accepted a hug from the young girl.

"Wow you're really pretty, Danno said you were."

"Did he now…" Steve muttered and poked his partner in the back of the head with Catherine's foam finger.

Danny huffed, "You are such a child."

"Thank you." Catherine was still speaking to Grace.

"He also said that your daughter was pretty too," Grace carried on even though Steve scowled at Danny, nudging him again with the red foam hand, "and that Jake looked like his dad…"

"Yes he does, takes after him too." Catherine then made Grace Giggle by scolding Steve and taking the foam finger back. What made her laugh even more was Steve's look, about as close to a pout as he ever got.

"Mia is a cheerleader monkey," Danny continued to say helpfully, "she's the really pretty one on the far right." He pointed across the field.

Steve hated that uniform.

Steve nearly swore under his breath, " _Bite_ _me Danny_."

Catherine patted his leg soothingly.

"Wow that's really cool!" Grace thought it genuinely was, and thought that Mia and Jake at fifteen, were so grown up and of a similar adjective.

"I'm sure you'll get to meet them soon. We'll have a Barbeque." Steve declared, his voice extending the invite. With another wink at Grace he added, "You can even bring Danno if you want."

Danny's shoulders dropped as he scowled deeply, and everyone laughed at his expression.

"Danno I'm hungry." Grace said, and didn't whine like Catherine and Steve had both strongly scolded their children for doing the few times they had growing up.

"How can you be hungry when we ate an hour ago?" Danny asked dramatically but with no malice.

"We didn't eat nachos an hour ago…"

"What was I thinking about of course we didn't…" he took her hand and stood, "come on lets go."

"Bye…" Kono and Catherine waved.

"Hey get me some." Steve said without reaching for his wallet.

Danny rolled his eyes and went to keep walking, but Catherine stuck her hand in Steve's pocket, making his jump slightly but otherwise to move. She produced a folded note and held it out with a serious expression but then a wink at Grace.

"No seriously get us some."

MCGARRETT HOME: 19:30

Tired but happy, Steve opened the front door to his home to be greeted by warmth the smell of cooking, as well as loud but cheerful and much loved voices have a generous helping of back and forth.

" _Shotgun._ "

"You can't shotgun a _person_ onto your football team Jake. Especially not an eight year old girl."

" _Erm_ yes I can. NFL teams do it all the time."

"Seriously? _Listen_ to what you just said…"

Steve took in the scene before him, his daughter sat on the couch, son on the recliner, tossing a ball as well as banter back and forth. The TV stood in the corner, on loud, playing to no one in particular.

"If you guys are talking about what I think you are, I hope you are fighting over me too." He teased as he dropped his keys in the bowl on the coffee table by the door.

Jake laughed, "Mom's invited Danny and Grace over this weekend for a barbeque, and seen as we always play family football at the weekends…"

"He's trying to change it from boy's vs girls the way he always does," Mia caught the ball and instead hurled the insult back at her brother, "coz me and mum always _sack_ you and dad."

"Err…" Steve and Jake not only screwed their faces up in matching looks of insult, but also tipped their heads identically and said in unison, "Don't think so."

"Besides it's not just about us," Steve said when his daughter rolled her eyes, so very like her mother, "Gracie might really _want_ to be on my team."

"I'm sorry _your_ team?" Jake frowned at his dad as Steve leant against the recliner.

"Yeh, _my team_." Steve caught the ball in one hand Mia tossed to Jake, "and with passing like that," he bounced it in his hand, "Why would she want to be on the _girl's_ team?"

" _Umm_ because _mom is_ on that team and she and grace are like BFF's. They spoke for half an hour on the phone after um invited them." Mia said as though it were obvious.

"Really." Steve lifted and eyebrow and chuckled before looking around, "where is your mom?"

"She's n the kitchen making dinner. Ragu." Jake offered and took the ball back from Steve who turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." He greeted, finding her stood by the island washing pasta, the picture of domestic bliss.

"Hey." She looked up and grinned at him, accepting a kiss when he came to stand beside her, snaking a tomato, "have a good day?"

"Yeh." He grinned and kissed her cheek, "You?"

"Well I certainly _woke up_ in a good mood…" she laughed and he chuckled, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. As he placed a kiss on her neck she lifted an eyebrow, "is that a badge on your hip or are you just pleased to see me?"

He laughed, and it struck him them how easy it all was, even after so many years. Out of the shadow of his father's death they'd in some ways created a new life for themselves, still in the same house, still the four of them… but their family was expanding.

"The kids said you had invited Danny and Grace over this weekend?"

"Yeh." She smiled, reaching for her bowl of sauce, "and Chin and Kono. I hope you don't mind…"

"You know I don't." He kissed her cheek, grateful beyond words she had accepted his team into the family so readily. But he knew it was more than that, because Cath counted those who kept him safe _as_ a family.

"Jake and Mia are already arguing over who gets who on the football teams," he told her, "seems you spoke to Grace for a little while?"

"Yeh. She wanted to make sure everyone was ok after the football." Here voice turned quiet and soft, hands slowing as she added the sauce to the pasta, "she's such a considerate little girl."

Steve watched her face for a moment, cheek against hers, chin on her shoulder.

He hugged his arms tighter around her middle, kissing her ear, "Not getting broody are you?"

She chuckled and turned her face to look at him, kissing him softly, "fifteen year age gap between our kids seems a little big don't you think?"

"mmm'maybe." He hummed and rubbed his hand over her flat stomach, "but if you ever did think about it… you'd tell me right?"

"Of course." She breathed, "and you me?"

"Of course."

She kissed him again, "Ok. Will you set the table?"

"Sure."


End file.
